


Spies in disguise Oneshots

by Princessofthedogs



Series: Spies in disguise Oneshots [1]
Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: AU, AuEnding, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs
Summary: I'm doing little short stories with my OCs! It be also a AU stories too!
Relationships: Killian & Lance Sterling, Killian (Spies in Disguise) & Original Female Character(s), Walter Beckett & Lance Sterling
Series: Spies in disguise Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177088
Kudos: 3





	1. 𝓚𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓲𝓪𝓷 ❤️ 𝓠𝓲𝓪𝓷𝓪: 𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓾𝓻𝓹𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓮 RatedT

A/N: Almost forgot to tell you that the aunt is a jerk. She very strict and mean. Just to tell you.

"Hey, Walter, I didn't knew Lance has a sister?" Marcy said. "Yep! Even my BFF ever!" He smirked. "I know she's the perfect one for him!" Walter smiles. 

"Lance doesn't know about this." Walter said nervously. "Hi, Agent W!" She said happily and winks. "Shh!!!" He shook his head, she giggles. "Oh ok Walter!" She punches him on the arm. 

"I baked him some yummy cookies and brownies!" She grins. "Well I better get going to the guy who's going to do the fun activities! Oh yeah say hi to your Snuggly Bear by the way you know my Big bro!" She runs off laughing, he turns red. Marcy smirks at him. 

Killian looked annoyed and growling at the two security guards. She runs into the room with enthusiasm, waves at the guards. He saw her wearing a very cute outfit, made him turned pink. He stares at her oddly. "Hi, I made you some yummy treats!" She passed him the box of cookies and brownies, he gave a small smile then frowns. 

"Who are you, exactly?" He asked.  
"I'm Qiana Sterling!" She cheerfully. "You're the sister of Lance Sterling?" He raised an eyebrow, she nods at him. "We're going lots of fun today!" She punces his arm with excitement. 

She pulled out paints and rocks. Her reset of her art and crafts things, origami, perler beads, A dream catcher  
“This the fun things we are to do together!" She winks. "What do you want to do first?" She asks him curiously. He shrugs his shoulders not knowing. "You don't? I know what!" She pointed it out. She got the hoop, yarns, flowers, ears and horn to make a dream catcher unicorn. 

He saw her doing it, really good, puzzles again. "What's wrong?" She frowns. "I don't know how to do this.... "I show you!" She walks to with a smile, he shallowed hard. "Give me your hand." He shook his head, she giggles. "Oh come on don't be shy!" She reach out for his hands, held his left and right, he was turning red. She showed him how to make it. 

"There you go!" She cheered him, he tried not blush. "Hey, Qiana, there a dog out of the room." #1 security guard said. "There is, Jim?" She tilts her head. She went to the dog. "Metal man, do you like her?" #2 security guard smirk. Killian rolled his eyes at them. "I don't even like her." He shrugs his shoulders. They smirked. "Is he lying, Sam?" Jim said with a smirk. 

He nods at him. "If you like her why don't you flirt with her or something?" Jim Smirks. Killian smirked. 

Qiana come back with a smile after seeing the dog, sat back in chair. "Oh, Qiana have something on your face. "I do?" She frowns. Wait, it's just the most beautiful smile I have ever seen." Killian said that made her blushed. "Thank you." She was pink. "Do you like the cookies and brownies?" She asked. "I did love them but you know what's more sweeter then your baked goods?" Killian smirked. "What?" She asked curiously.   
"Your beauty." Qiana turns red and gave him a sweet smile. 

"Do you like teddy bears?" Qiana gets excited when he says that. "Of course!!!" She said in excitement. "Maybe I could be your teddy Bear." He said, Qiana giggles at him. He scoots next to her, she blushed. He lifts her chins, left a gentle kiss on her lip. She was very red. 

"Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for." He whispers to her. Qiana got excited and hugged him. They talked about their lives and she showed him a few tips how to paint a rock. 

The day was about end and she packed up her things. "Bye, Killian, I have to go now or Lance will not be happy!" She said nervously with a laugh. 

She kissed him on the check and left. Walter saw her smiling pretty big and she tells him that she got a new boyfriend, he shallows hard knowing Lance is going to kill him.

The next few days....

Lance stares at the guy he doesn't like, he growls. "HEY! Hands to yourself!" Lance barked, Killian ignored him. They packed their things for Las Vegas, on the way Qiana fell asleep on Killian's shoulder, He pulls her close. When they arrived it was late, Qiana runs into her uncle's hotel and sees her uncle almost knocking him down. 

Killian watches him and walks pretty fast, pulls Qiana pretty close to him. The older man stares at him coldly. "Oh Uncle Jon, this my boyfriend Killian." She grins. "He is?" He raises an eyebrow. He saw his left hand and looks at him in bad way. Then walks to Lance. Qiana and Killian turns as they heard her aunt screamed about Lance new boyfriend but her daughter told it was love and it was okay. 

"Hey Lance Jedi, I didn't you had boyfriend!" His cousin laughs. "Shut up Andy!" He snaps at him. Qiana runs to Lance kisses him goodnight and left with Killian to their room. "W-wait...  
ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH HIM?!" He yelled at her, she storms off.

In the room, he gave her a look and showed her the champagne bottle, she smirks. Meanwhile with Lance and Walter... Lance was calling their room number but they didn't answer, he gets anxious. "Lance, she's probably asleep already." Walter told him, Lance sighed and nods. 

The next two weeks Later...

Killian and Lance saw her very nervous and playing with her hair, frowns. They pushed each other to see her, but she cries. She left to her hotel room, they looked at each other dirty. 

Fews hours later....

Lance saw Qiana holding two gifts. "Lance, Walter, this is for you." They look at her strange. "Honey bun, this for you!" She giggled. "Open it!" She smiled. They opened it, Lance and Killian's eyes grow wide. "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Judy shouted. Then Polly jumps with excitement. "I'm going to be a father." Killian whispers to himself. "I'm going to be a uncle!" Lance repeats to himself quietly. 

"Heard that Lance! We're going to be uncles!" Walter grins but Lance smirks at Killian. Qiana hugs Killian with excitement, he gave Lance a bad look. "I'm going to tell Uncle Jon the news!" She runs off to him. "Hey, Dr. Claw, good job knocking up my cousin!" Andy pats him on the back, Killian snarled at him. 

"You're going to get your ass kicked by my uncle Jon!" He laughs at him, Killian rolled his eyes at him but shallowed hard.


	2. Walter x Lance~Walter’s proposal to Lance and big wedding day!

It was a beautiful day in Washington, the birds chipping in the park. A perfect day to have date! Walter had even things planned. He brought a picnic basket with red wine and Italian food. Today, he was going to proposal to Lance.

Walter turns red as he saw Lance. "H-hi, Snuggle boo." He said nervously. Walter gave Lance a kiss on the check. 

Lance turns red. "Isn't gorgeous outside?" Walter said nervously. It is, Lance smiles. It is, beautiful outside. Walter got out the picnic basket with the Italian food. It was spaghetti and meatballs. To drink was red wine. Walter was nervous to tell him something great.

"So, how was the kids when you left to have lunch with daddy?" Walter asked. Austen, Annissa, Luna and Eulalia are playing a board game. Well Max is asleep, Mia is playing with Sophia and Cleora. Alivia was crying because I was leaving. She didn't want me to leave. Walter knows his daughter cries when he or papa leaves for work or even go out to anywhere. But she's only 2-years old.

"She was tagging on me and she has a strong grip I can tell you that because she gets from me!" He said with a small smile. Luna loves touching Qiana belly and thinks it's cool to feel her new baby cousin, Lance said, a cool tone.

Colton and Nakia are excited about their new baby brother, Lance continued saying. "I've bet Killian is watching Qiana in every movement!" Lance laughs at what Walter said about Killian being overprotective of Qiana. 

Remember when you're we're pregnant with quadruplets, Lance nods at him. "You were eating a whole lot!" Lance remembers that he was eating a lot of Italian and Mexican food even sweets.

Then comes quintuplets and you were about to faint when you heard I was pregnant again. "The kids loves her bake goods!" Walter said to himself. I hope Dawn calms her down... He stops and smiles at Lance. 

"Walter, did you knew that Dawn is moving to New York?" Lance said as Walter was happy for her to completely her dreams. She does have good taste in fashion, Walter said. "She's a fashion designer now but Killian is nervous about her moving with boyfriend to New York!" Lance laughs. 

She also very smart too and graduated from high school early at 14 her with nerd boyfriend Jimmy, Lance said with a smile. "She even has powers to turn into animals and understanding them!" Lance said in excitement. Walter smiles at Lance. Walter puts the small ring box and hid it behind his back. 

He takes a deep breath and goes on his knees. "Lance, would you marry me?" Lance pulls Walter from his shirt and kisses him. "Yes, I love to marry you!" Walter was red after that kiss, Lance chuckles. 

At back at home....

Alivia was hugging Dawn as Dawn was a bunny for her to calm down. Luna was watching Qiana's belly, Qiana giggles as Luna puts her little head to hear the baby. Killian comes to check on his wife. 

He kisses her head and helps her get up. Alivia saw her daddy and papa coming inside the house. She runs to hugging them. Lance hugs her back and Walter gives her a kiss on her head. 

"We have great news!" Everyone turns to them curiously expect the tots. "I'm ENGAGED!" Lance shouts it out. Qiana gets emotional for Lance. She walks to him with a hand on her belly. "I'm so happy for you Lance!" Qiana was crying of joy for Lance and Walter. 

"Where are you having the wedding at Uncle Walts?" Dawn asked. He paused to think but got an idea. How about Orlando, Lance nods and agreeing with him. 

The 2 days were long because the tots were crying. Qiana was hungry and needed to use the bathroom. But finally made it to Orlando. Killian helped Qiana of the car. Her cousin kissed her forehead, she blushed.

"Congrats Lance!" He pats him on the back. Thanks Tom, Lance said. 

The day of the wedding has came, Qiana fixed Lance and Walter's bow ties. "Are you nervous?" She asked Lance, he nods slowly. "See you out there, Snuggle boo!" Walter gives Lance a kiss on the check.

Walter saw the two girls throwing flowers on the floor. Meanwhile, Killian goes checks on Dawn with young children, chuckles and goes back with Qiana. He was stunned by how handsome Lance looked. He walked the aisle, Lance stands besides Walter. 

They did the prayers. Next up was the vows. "I promise to be there for you when you're sick though old age. Even to be there for you when you're down and cheer you up because you're my Snuggle boo!" Walter said in a happy tone. promise to be loyal to you and love you with all my heart." Lance said with a smile.

"Now, Lance do you take Walter's hand to be your husband for life and death?" Pastor said. "I do" Lance said with cool tone. "Now , do you take Lance's hand to be your husband for life and death?" "I do!" Walter smiles at Lance.

"Now you can kiss the groom!" The pastor as soon he said that Walter jumps to gave Lance a kiss. Lance picks him up and kisses him back.

After the wedding they were taking pictures. First it was Walter and Lance than it was their kids. "Auntie Qiana does the baby like spaghetti with meatballs?" Luna asked Qiana. Well Lulu, he loves to eat and feels like eating a lot of yummy things, the little girl smiles. 

Walter chuckles as his babes were pulling Dawn's hair as she was a pony. "Killian, what is like to be in jail?" Qiana rolls her eyes at cousin. Andy, he doesn't like talking about it, she snaps at him. He jerks back from, runs to Lance and Walter.

"Hey, Lance are you going to your honeymoon?" Walter and Lance looked at other, they happily nodded. "We making it surprise!" Walter winks. Andy laughs. 

Killian.... Qiana winces in pain and tags Killian's sleeve. He looks at her with a smile but her eyes gave sign about the baby. He panics and picks her up. Walter, watch Colton and Nakia for me, please. He left fast to the hospital. 

"What's the surprise Uncle Walts?" Dawn asked. "We're going to Disneyland!" Lance and Walter said. "Sweet!" Dawn smirks

The end


End file.
